mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nickelodeondos
This is a discussion page. Remember to sign your posts using ~~~~ __NOEDITSECTION__ .]] Videos y firmas Por supuesto que puedes añadir videos a tu pagina, sinmepre y cuando solo esten ahi, y sobre tu firma, creo que tu pregunta fue capciosa, las firmas personales si se pueden usar. '--Byllant 21:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC)' Black Mage DO NOT add his animations to the Wiki. The creator has requested that they are not uploaded anywhere, other than the standing animation. If you continue to add them, you will be temporarily banned. Thank you. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 16:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' Especulación No te lo he dicho, pere como veo que tienes algo de experiencia al escribir en una Wiki, dejame decirete que ¡¡ESPECULAR CUALQUIER COSA SOBRE SSF2 ESTA PROHIBIDO!! y lo castigo con bloqueo, asi que ya estas informado. '--Byllant 23:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC)' Delete Teclea hasta arriba de un artículo. '--Byllant 03:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC)' Promocion urgente Debido al reciente acto de spam y vandalismo que la wiki a sufrido, ademas de tu constante actividad, he decidido promoverte a administrador por un tiempo indefinido (pues aun no cumples algun de los requisistos establecidos), asi podras audarme con la reciente actividad, borrar paginas e images, bloquear usuarios etc. '--Byllant 22:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC)' Imagenes innecesarias Como administrador, tu trabajo tambien es revisar y borrar images que no tengan uso, sean inecesarias, sean por spam etc. Dirigete a la seccion de nuevos archivos y borra algunas imagenes. '--Byllant 18:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Gallery Moves Wario I know that. But these aren't in the Specials section on the dojo. Leonardo J 14:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Consideracion Bueno, por ahora no hay usuarios en el rango de reversores, por lo que alguien tendrian que aplicarse para entrar, esas cajas de usuario preferente mnte deberian de estar englobada en un solo lugar, para que la gente las copies, edite y pegue en su pagina a su gusto, voy a considerar todo eso. Y un favorcito, hechame una mano y actualiza el articulo de Smash Flash DOJO!! con las actualizaciones que faltan, dejame decirte que antes de la actualizacion de Trigger Items, estaban la de Light Yagami y Dojo ending asi que ya sabves que hacer, pero hazlo rapido por que si suben otras actualizaciones podriamos perder el rastro de estas. '--Byllant 02:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC)' Mushroom Kingdom II I see you removed my edit on the Mushroom Kingdom II page about the stage being replaced by Mushroom Kingdom III. Can you just state a reason? You didn't say anything in your summary. Was it because the Mushroom Kingdom II stage has not yet been replaced by the Mushroom Kingdom III stage? I just want a reason that's all, thanks. 14:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind you restored the replacement as I was starting a new message on your page. 14:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok... Bloodseed 15:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creo que por lo que yo se... Si, hablo Español. (Aunque, casi siempre hablo Ingles). ¿Que las deje para mejor descripción? ¿Podrias explicarme como? Leonardo J 22:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Impresionante No la hise, estaba en el segundo DOJO!! Como la hise transparente? Con esta pagina. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 16:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Category:Users Ok eso fue una estupidez de parte mia y no quiero que me bloqueen :( Bloodseed 19:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request So do you mean that you want me to copy & paste it onto the front page, or is it OK? IStoleThePies 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Am I supposed to write it under "Archives"? IStoleThePies 23:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :: What do you mean "create MGW:RFA/IStoleThePies"? IStoleThePies 23:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: And then just paste it? IStoleThePies 23:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No "Warnings" Al advetrir a un usauario hazlo en su propia pagina de discusion, no en paginas de discusion ajenas, como el caso de la pagina de DevonS, aunque el acto se halla cometido ahi. Byllant 04:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Favor Muy bien, lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 15:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Transparentizer Tus imagenes transparentes tienen los colores dañados, deberias guardarlas en otro programa que no sea Paint. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 19:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Un consejo de un moderador a otro... Hey. En el futuro, por favor no publicar páginas de masas como a menos que solamente poner los personajes confirmados. La única excepción a esto es Zero, cuya inclusión se filtró. Yo sólo quería señalar eso. I saw you deleted the category Galleries. I'm sorry, it's just that other wikias have those categories and i thought it was useful. I'm not a spammer or a noob. I'm a really big fan of the game and i do not spam or anything. I try to help with the pages. I hope you don't misjudge me. Juely 15:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) El formato de galeria Me gusto tu idea de las galerias, aunque de alguna forma me gustaria que estuvieran dentro de los articulos correspondientes, y otra cosa, utiliza el formato de galeria, como el que se usa el Smash Flash DOJO!!/Update gallery, actualmente las paginas se ven nefastas si no usas este formato. '--Byllant 19:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC)' My edits Why do you constantly revert my edits? What I put in was 100% correct. I am a Smash Bros player and an SSF2 balancer, and an SF Back Room member. I know what I'm talking about. Please stop reverting my edits. -- Derilith II 20:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Is English your first language? Because what you just told me made absolutely no sense. And two, Sonic does not have to be on GHZ. I can upload a picture of him wherever I want him to be. Tamaño Exactamente por tamaño ¿te refieres a como aparecen en el juego o como aparecen en esta wiki? Titanextron 16:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) An favor Please add to the ``SSF2 Beta´´ table the previously assist trophies,pokeballs(except charizard) and items Tmx_19:12_August 2 2011(UTC) Re: Entretenimento No tengo..... pero problamente puede que me haga uno Bloodseed 21:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC). Re: McLeodGaming Wiki Tanto administradores como burocratas pueden cambiar la imagen de la Wiki, si observas bien la parte de abajo podras encontrar el Diseñador de Temas. Cualquier cambio hazme saber de el, y como planear aplicarlo. '--Byllant 23:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Content page La verdad, no me gusta, ¿por que? bueno, ya me habian propuesto algo similar hace varios años, sin embargo el proyecto no se hizo. No me gusta por el hecho de que este lugar es McLeodGaming Wiki no Super Smash Flash Wiki, el contenido debe de estar abierto no solo a esos juegos si no a peliculas y otros juegos del sitio, lo siento, ¿podrias considerar otra propuesta? Byllant 23:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait... If you only speak spanish, how can you read this wiki? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 19:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all recorrection edits on my errors Tmx,18:02,August 23,2011(UTC) Wikia laboratorios Por favor, no apague los laboratorios de Wikia. Podemos encontrar el uso de los chat, y los logros son una buena manera de conseguir nuevos usuarios a contribuir más. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 07:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Sin mùsica No, no añadas musica a los escenarios, es completamente innecesario, por cierto, ¡gracias! Byllant 22:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Imagenes para SSF1 Ya veo que te gusto estar subiendo imagenes tanto del DOJO!! como del demo, aso que me gustaria pedirte que tambien subieras imagenes similares de los ataque del primer SSF, solo para cubrirlo todo. Byllant 21:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Haz ambos, ya veremos si separamos las paginas. :'--Byllant 22:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC)' Separar paginas Una nueva propuesta fue aprovada en los foros de MG, consiste en spearar cada pagina que sea de un personaje en 3 diferente articulos: uno para la informacion general de dicho personaje (Mario), uno por su aparicion en SSF (Mario (SSF))) y otro por su aparicion en la secuela (Mario (SSF2)), asi que pido tu ayudapara separar los articulos restantes, recuerda que se trabajaran en nuevas plantillas para los articulos correspondientes. '--Byllant 02:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' Category Which one? IStoleThePies | Talk page | 22:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya hay uno Tanto para SSF como para SSF2, se utilizara la misma plantilla, si te das cuenta es la misma, asi que no hace falta tener otra. Byllant 20:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Mira la pagina de Mario para ver como, las unicas excepciones serian las paginas de Kirby y Zelda asi que esas yo las hago. Solo pon la informacion, no es necesario llenar cada vinculo, ya que al no llenarlo, el espacio no es mostrado y no hay necesidad de poner N/A. Byllant 21:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sin artworks Espera espera, ahorita no añadas artworks para SSF, ando medio decidioso con eso ya que los artworks son inexistentes, ademas, para hacer el artwork debes buscar la hoja de spites, no sacarlo directamente del juego incluso si no lo encuentras. Byllant 21:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) En blanco Por favor, deja de estar coloreando el bloque de personaje de la caja de color gris, precisamente esta de blanco para hacer un contraste, se notan las lineas si lo pones gris. Byllant 21:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Se ve peor en gris. Byllant 22:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Medio flojo ¡Oye, oye! el proposito de separar las paginas era hacerlo bien y completo, no se si tu proposito era llegar a los 800 articulos o algo asi pero estas dejando varios esbozos sin marcar. Mira, no hagas las cosas rapido ¿si? ahora tendras que llenarlas bien o tomare cartas en el asunto... Byllant 22:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Please, sir, do not delete the end of time pictures, they are for the Chrono Trigger page and are pretty much historical material, much obliged. *bows and swings tophat* -- 21:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Read the Chrono Trigger They don't necessarily need to be confirmed. The page states they are not confirmed and have more of a historical value. Like Battlefields early design's picture. It was never used in-game, but they planned to. ;) MultiSenhor-- 21:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) = Oh my god... Just ask Byllant and he will tell you it is alright. Guy, I've been around for very long, I just want to help. Please, let me upload the images and if there is ANYthing wrong with them Byllant himself will delete it. -- 21:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) What block are you talking about, I have no idea o~O And how can you be warned in a Wiki? Hola Soy Nuevo En Esta Parte, Me Gusta Este Juego Porque Tiene Mucho's Jugadores Que Puedes Pelear. Lo Apropiado Aun asi, si consideras inadecuada la conducta de un usuario, hacela saber en su pagina de discusion mediante un notificacion o advertencia, no lo bloquees luego, luego. El usuario que bloqueaste no cometia ningun acto de spam o vandalismo, solo de ignorancia, lo cual no justifica un bloqueo inmediato. Recuerda esto ¿si? Byllant 23:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) About the SSF2 fighter articles for unconfirmed characters... We shouldn't have fighter articles for the unconfirmed characters until the point that they do become confirmed, either by appearing on the Dojo or in a demo. At this point in time, just having the character page is enough. Please do not make a fighter article for any character until that character has been confirmed. Thank you in advance DevonS was here on 20:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh... what was wrong in my edits of characters? And can I edit the attributes? Yours,Adityaboy 05:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I am adding the category Stages on the pages of the stages on the wiki. (On the grounds of the fact that there is a category named Characters. Sorry for the double post. I added the comment before this but forgot to sign it. Yours sincerely Adityaboy 07:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I accidentally deleted the page "The Legend of Zelda (Universe). Please help! (I am in no way a vandal) Yours, Adityaboy 13:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I fixed it myself. YoursAdityaboy 13:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Guy, I joined in this wiki because I've always played Super Smash Flash series ever since the first launch and I am good at making sprites, I wish I could help them make Luigi, Waluigi, and others (Iknow, Waluigi don't appeared in the Last official Super Smash Bros, may be the first time he appears in this type of game). Thank you for listening. 1999Elias. Re: Link idle No viste el Dev Blog? Decia que Link va a conseguir ese diseño. Leonardo J, My talk page, . 21:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi What's up? ~RushingZ Tu responsabilidad Debido a tu anticipada idea de las galerias, y de que son todas tomas de pantalla de un demo en desarrollo. ahora deberas actualizar cada galeria correspondiente con la actualizacion necesaria, es tu responsabilidad, de lo contrario, esas galerias se van. Byllant 20:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tus servicios Gracias por tu trabajo que has hecho alrededor de este Wiki, sin embargo, me temo que debo cumplir con mi trabajo, recuerda lo que te dije; y por otra parte, he notado algo de falta de atencion de tu parte al editar (Battlefield ¿un escenarion "counter" o betado? si claro), de todos modos, no perderas del todo tu rango, seras un reversor. Byllant 02:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lo lamento Lo siento sobre las fotos me siento triste por eso pero quisiera que me dieras un par de consejos sobre lo de las fotos o cosas como esas :( Porque??03:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hola em bueno queria saber si as notado que para la v0.8 peach tiene un nuevo sprite23:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC)MrJosh194 Hola,una cosa: borraste tu la pagina Skeleton? es para saber porque la han borrado, si entra dentro de SSF2. Contactar Hola nickelodeondos keria saber porque borraste tu cuenta de youtube?? D: y ay cosas que no se y ahora como te lo pregunto que no sea en la wiki :l jeje una cosa el del mensaje anterior fui yo se me olvido poner00:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC)MrJosh194MrJosh194 Final Destination Hola nickelodeondos necesito ayuda no se que le paso a la paguina de final destination no se quien la borro pero no aparece20:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC)20:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC)~MrJosh194 Esbozo completo Oye, si vas a crear articulos, por lo menos ponles un poco de informacion, lo que por cierto deberias marcar como esbozoe (stub), recuerda que no me gusta que se hagan articulos no mas por hacerlos, veras consecuencias si no tomas en cuenta esto. Te he dicho mil veces tambien que en las cajas de informacion. No es necesario llenar cada vinculo, si los dejas vacios, no se muestra este espacio, no es necesario poner "Unknown" es estos, y jamas llenas el vinculo de "Game", ahi va el juego de donde se origina el escenario, si ves bien al jugar la demo, veras que aparece el titulo de un juego arriba del nombre, sin embargo, para no dirigir a la pagina de universo, debes enlazar al verdadero juego bajo el nombre que aparece ahi. ej: Sky Sanctuary deice Sonic the Hedgehog, pero el enlace dirige a Sonic & Knuckles, ¿entendiste? '--Byllant 22:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC)' nikelodeondos!Please stop destroying my things about knuckles,shadow,super sonic, emerald hill zone and flying battery zone. WTF? ¿Porque borraste una parte del artículo "Vegeta"? ¡Estaba bien! Saludos Ah, vale, creo que me he equivocado, nos vemos entonces :D Vagita does appear in Planet Namek. In verson 0.8a they fly by in the upper portion of the level. You may need to go to the highest main platform and jump to have veiw of the area. SectoralLeaderCody 21:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Vagita This is his appearence in 0.8a of SSF2. The upper level of the foreground is where they can be seen.SectoralLeaderCody 21:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) NotConfirmed tag To replace the ugly mess that is the NotConfirmed box at the top of many pages, instead use the Tag, which will give this: And will also automagically categorize the page as Not Confirmed. Added benefits include immmutability, so meddling fools can't change it, Standardization, so it's now the same across all articles and cleaner code quality. Ne0pets22 00:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Escenarios Tus imagenes de los escenarios estan mal proporcionadas respecto al borde, asegurate de no cortar ningun escenario y de mostrarlo completo. Recuerda reemplazar los archivos. Byllant 01:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) SSF2 ok bueno solo keria preguntar si el camp reabriria cuando saliera la version 0.8b???? bueno lo del juego depende que demo es si es 0.7 o 0.8 y si es 0.8 si es en internet o bajado, en el internet bueno cleod9 sigue solucionando cosas con otro DEVS y en el bajado puede que un archivo este dañado pero aun asi te recomiendo que lo rebajes porque bueno si entrastes en mcleodgaming ya leiste que dice, yo tambien lo rebajare pero aun asi me avisas ok ;D03:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC)MrJosh 03:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC)MrJosh194 Hola Hola, yo hablar espanol un poquito. Lo siento. Cherrim98 ''Talk'' 13:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC)